food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapo Tofu
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Lion's Head |pairs2 = |paired1 = Buddha's Temptation |paired2 = |fa1 = Prajna |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Avocado Salad |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 麻婆豆腐 |personality = Righteous |height = 174cm (CN: 168cm) |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tadokoro Azusa |cvcn = Yu Tou (昱头) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Alright, whatever sticky situation you're in, just leave it to me! |bio = She has an extreme sense of justice and will always step forward to right wrongs. She's also very enthusiastic and hospitable, and can be straightforward but always polite. She is a totally reliable lady. |food introduction = Mapo Tofu is a traditional Sichuan dish which features peppercorns and hot peppers to give it that characteristic Shichuan "numbing spice" flavor. In modern times, Mapo Tofu has spread around the world to become a favorite dish in many countries, transforming it from a common household dish to an international sensation. |acquire = *Events |events = *New Year Temple Fair *Gate of Trials (Mapo Tofu) *Leisurely & Free |power = 2500 |atk = 125 |def = 21 |hp = 582 |crit = 1123 |critdmg = 432 |atkspd = 1065 |normaltitle = Spicy and Delicious |normal = Mapo Tofu summons flame to light her fist, dealing 100% ATK to the farthest enemy unit plus 35 damage, also dealing 40% ATK per second plus 10 extra damage to the farthest enemy, lasting 3s, and also silencing all enemies, lasting 3s. |energytitle = Hot and Tender |energy = Mapo Tofu jumps in the air and casts a fire dragon upon landing, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the farthest enemy, plus 502 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the enemy with the highest DEF by 30% for 5s. |linktitle = Super Hot and Tender |link = Mapo Tofu jumps in the air and casts a fire dragon upon landing, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the farthest enemy, plus 602 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the enemy with the highest DEF by 30% for 5s. |pair = Lion's Head |name = |contract = Hey, nice to meet you. Wanna try my specialty dish? |login = You're back! Did you bring some bamboo shoots for Scallion? |arena = Brrr... How is this place so cold... |skill = What you're doing is not right! |ascend = Personally, I think it could be spicier~ |fatigue = Uh... That's it for today... Closed for the night... |recovering = Uh... Scallion... Be quiet... Let me sleep a bit more... |attack = Leave it to me and don't worry! |ko = Don't hurt him... |notice = Should we add some more spice? |idle1 = Scallion, this isn't for you to eat! |idle2 = Master, you just got back and must be starving. I'll whip you up something yummy. |idle3 = Ugh, so few customers today. |interaction1 = Huh? You want to cuddle with Scallion too? |interaction2 = You can't put in the Sichuan peppercorns too early, or else you won't get that flavor and numbness~ It's really important you remember that! |interaction3 = You scared me to death! I thought Hotpot had come back. I really do not want to get wrapped up in another mahjong game with her for days and nights on end. |pledge = However long you want to hold Scallion is fine with me! |intimacy1 = Alright! Alright! Just wait another minute and it will be ready. |intimacy2 = Whatever you wanna do, you can tell me. No matter what it is, I'll do it with you. |intimacy3 = So all this time you've liked Scallion more than me? ...Pbfff, I'm kidding with you! |victory = You should've admitted defeat ages ago! |defeat = I didn't do a good enough job... |feeding = Is this for me? Thank you! There'll be a feast today to repay you! |skin = Rainbow Spring |skin quote = All this flowery plumage fluttering all around... does it really look good on me? |skin acquire = New Year Temple Fair event. |notes = Her panda is named Scallion. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}